


The Cop Car

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Don’t copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Teen Clint Barton, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The back of a cop car is one of the weirdest places to fall in love. That didn’t stop Clint, though, and if he could, he would do it all over again.Squared Filled: Police (Clint Barton Bingo)





	The Cop Car

“You’re insane,” Clint threw his head back, glancing at the couple of grumpy cops outside the car.

Honestly, you two weren’t supposed to be there. Okay, alright, everyone who gets arrested says that they aren’t supposed to be there, but come on, have a little faith.

It was all your idea. Since you were a kid, you loved seeing planes. There was something about imagining where people were going and what they were going to do there, and being your father’s child you actually had the opportunity in indulging in it. It was you who suggested it as an option when Clint asked where you wanted to go after your picnic date. You didn’t even care about the ‘no trespassing’ signs, even after he had pointed out it could bring you two trouble. You just wanted to show him what you loved seeing, and he couldn’t think of protesting.

There was something about how the blue lights hit your eyes, bringing up all the freedom inside you that had hypnotised him, so much so that he didn’t think of the possibility that you two would go to jail. Barney would totally laugh at him if he heard what had happened, he was being arrested just for wanting to see airplanes! Out of all the reasons, he was going to prison for a date.

But, honestly, Barney was the least of his problems.

“What’s that face for?” you asked, your tone so light that you didn’t even sound like someone who was being arrested for trespassing.

“You’re dad’s gonna kill me.”

The laugh you let out made his heart swell inside his chest and his stomach fill up with butterflies. You were so beautiful, how could that be real?

“No, he won’t,” you pressed your check on his shoulder.

The car wasn’t so small, but you had made sure to sit real close to him, and if it wasn’t for the cuffs around your wrists you would probably be holding hands by now.

“Yes, he will,” Clint insisted. “He’s gonna cut my head right off my shoulders and put it on a spike in front of your mansion.”

You shook your head, snorting in a cute laugh that just made him blush.

“Who do you think my dad is? Joffrey Baratheon?”

He just rolled his eyes, glancing outside the window to the two cops standing away.

“What are they doing?” you asked.

He squeezed his eyes, trying to see what was in the policeman’s hand, and quickly identified it when he put it against his ear.

“I think they are calling someone.”

You only made an understanding face, shrugging it off, and turned to him once again.

“Would you do it again?” you whispered into his ear.

Clint turned around abruptly and his breath got caught in his chest when he realised your face was just a few inches from yours.

“Huh?” he asked, foolishly staring into your eyes.

“Would you do this again?” you smiled.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Please.”

You smiled, leaning closer and rubbing your nose on his gently.

“Clint…” you whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked, almost hypnotised.

You leant a  _ bit _ closer to him, but the two of you jumped when the door of the car was abruptly opened and the Asian man that had handcuffed the two of you leant to look at you.

“Come out. You’re free to go.”

You had a surprised smile on your face when leaving the car, but Clint was just relieved. He didn’t want to go to jail.

“Thank you, officer,” he affirmed. “Thank you very much.”

He just raised his eyebrow, opening a tiny grin.

“Don’t thank me. Thank her father.”

Clint’s eyes widened before he cringed. ‘Shit. Mr Stark.’

. . .

Clint drove to your house very hesitantly, almost not wanting to get there. He was ready to hear anything from your father, from a sermon to a straight up restraining order he got super fast from his very expensive lawyers that said that neither he nor his descendants could come closer than a thousand miles from any member of your family ever again.

When he finally parked inside the property, his old grey Ford Taurus contrasting with the whole aesthetic of the mansion, both your parents were waiting outside the door to your house and he could see your little sister – Morgan – peeking from the closest window.

“Good evening, Mr. Stark,” Clint said, trying to sound at least descent. “Lovely night isn’t it?”

“To watch planes? Sure.”

His hot face was cold right by the time Tony finished talking, and he couldn’t even glance at Pepper, who stood behind him with a serious face.

“Dad…” you started.

“I’ll talk to you when we’re inside, go with your mother.”

You didn’t protest, only looking down and complying, leaving him alone with the brunet man.

“Mr. Stark, look…”

“No need to apologise,” Tony interrupted him. “I know my own kids, and when I say Morgan is all Pepper and Y/N is all me, I mean it. I’m glad it was trespassing to watch planes fly and not hitting the car on a post, honestly.”

Clint relaxed. ‘Okay. That wasn’t bad, he wasn’t reacting so badly.’

“You’re not even asking who proposed it?” he suggested.

The man shook his head, not close to seeming impressed.

“Again, I know my own kids. Just know that I’m letting you off the hook with this one, you gotta stop letting Y/N manipulate you so easily, boy. Next time I won’t be so cool.”

The teen confirmed, this time flushing all over again.

“Thank you, sir.”

Tony was ready to turn around and enter when an idea seemingly popped into his head.

“Well, what new things did you learn today?”

The boy didn’t have to think. His answer could have been that he learnt you were absolutely bonkers. Or that he should never trespass again. Or that policemen don’t really like teens, especially when they are giggly. Or that Mr. Stark probably had a great sweet talk to get them off that one easily. But it was none of those.

“That I would do anything stupid for Y/N all over again.”

That was probably not what the father wanted to hear, but he didn’t act surprised.

“Yes you would, kid. Yes, you would.”


End file.
